The present invention relates to a coin dispenser for use in an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a construction of a change holder comprising a plurality of coin-shelves each keeping and forwarding respective coins in a specific relationship with an electronic cash register.
Conventionally, a change holder comprised only one pathway connected between a plurality of coin-shelves and a coin saucer. A plurality of coins held within the respective coin-shelves are forwarded through the only pathway from the coin-shelves to the coin saucer. Unity of the pathway had an adverse effect on the transference of the plurality of coins since the plurality of coins to be forwarded may be stopped-up within the saucer. Even if not, the speed at which the plurality of coins are forwarded, is very slow.
Accordingly, it is desirable that the plurality of coins be promptly forward from the coin-shelves to the saucer with accuracy.